


生生不息

by zbkk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbkk/pseuds/zbkk
Summary: 生生不息





	生生不息

**Author's Note:**

> 生生不息

酒吧内的舞女嬉笑着,看着昏黄的灯光下男人  
微微泛红的脸,男人似乎是醉的不醒人事了,  
推开一众的舞女,独自一人晃晃悠悠的往角落  
里走去。另外的两人望着男人醉成烂泥的身  
子,相互对视了一眼。

 

暗处的罗浮生唇角微勾出一个冷冽的弧度,装  
做什么都未察觉到的样子继续晃晃悠悠的往里  
走。

 

前面拐角处听到有几个男人的声音,罗浮生笑  
了笑,身形隐藏在暗处。没过多久从他刚进来  
的位置那再来一个男人,同样是晃晃悠悠的,  
可不同的是罗浮生是假醉,这人却是真喝醉  
了

 

罗浮生眼尖,一眼望见那人手上拿着的是被他  
调了包的酒,那酒里下了药,还是那种让人提  
不起力气的春药。

 

那人正撞在拐角处的三个男人手里,那三人本  
就是对头请来给罗浮生下药折辱罗浮生的。罗  
浮生本不想再管,一转眼看见那人露出来的半  
边脸。

 

那人竟跟他长的一般无二!

 

对面人显然也是将人认成了他,一把拖了那人  
要走,罗浮生不能让人将对方带走做了原本要  
对他做的事情,不然留了证据,那张脸谁不说  
是他罗浮生?

 

三两下将人放倒,罗浮生拖了地上的长衫先生  
回到安全的地方。长衫先生药性发了,已经满  
面春色,罗浮生原本想找人帮他解决,但望了  
望对方那张脸又肉痛的要命。

 

虽说气质全然不同,但想着这人同自己长的相  
象却要被别人上……不行,想都不想想。

 

长衫先生已经软了身子没有力气的挂在罗浮生  
身上,罗浮生侧头嗅见对方身上的冷香,心里  
动。

 

别人不行,他自己不就行了!

 

想通的罗浮生将人打横抱在怀里,怀里的人头  
先还扎挣了几下,但抬头对上罗浮生的脸忽的  
愣住了。罗浮生看着对方因为药性呆呆傻傻的  
表情忍不住一笑。

 

推开了一扇门将人扔在床上,对方下意识的想  
要坐起身,不过他现在身子软的要命,手脚撑  
在床上却根本使不上力。罗浮生脱了马甲对上  
那人迷茫的眼神。

 

“叫什么名字?”

 

对方眼神迷离了一会儿,反应罗浮生是在问  
他,乖顺的答话。

 

“罗…勤耕。”  
罗浮生挑了挑眉,这人的名字倒是和他去世的  
爹一样,脸又和他生的相仿…不过罗浮生还  
是伸手要解了罗勤耕长衫上的扣子。

 

别说对方不知道是不是他爹,就算对方是,他  
现在对人喜欢的很,硬都硬了,他是绝对不会  
放手的。

 

罗勤耕刚解开长衫的扣子,罗勤耕好像恢复了  
些意识,漂亮的眉目微皱着,一手用力撑着  
自己的身子半坐着,一手想要罗浮生的手。

 

“不要……”

 

罗勤耕死死的捂着自己的胸口,眼里因为药性  
泛起水汽,他嘴里碎碎念着“不要”想要往后  
退。罗浮生一把抓住了罗勤耕的腿腕,听见罗  
勤耕呼吸一重。

 

“可我若说要呢?”

 

罗勤耕皮肤白的很,这会儿白里透红的肤色很  
是好看,罗浮生拉着罗勤耕的脚腕没有放手,  
不知为何他觉得手感很好,就这么拉着罗勤耕  
的一只脚腕,顺上吻上了罗勤耕的双唇。

 

刚贴上就感觉到罗勤耕嘴唇微微一颤,因为他  
抓着他的一只脚腕,罗勤耕被迫支起了一条  
腿,但就是此刻他仍想着往后退。

 

罗浮生吻在人唇上,一心二用伸手往长衫下的  
裤子摸去。

 

“唔……”

 

罗勤耕瞪大了双眼,罗浮生却松开了他的脚  
腕,用手按住了罗勤耕不安的手。罗浮生三两  
下褪了罗勤耕的裤子,手轻巧的摸上了罗勤耕  
光滑的大腿。

 

罗浮生长年把玩着刀具,手指上结了一层厚  
茧,那茧摸在人皮肤上像磨砂似的,罗勤耕受  
不了那刺激,死命的咬着嘴唇,眼睛都泛红  
了。偏生罗浮生还不肯放过他,手顺着罗勤耕  
的大腿滑向了光滑的两团,手下用力重重的捏  
了一下。

 

“哼……”

 

罗勤耕闷哼出声,额上都浮现了青筋,罗浮生  
自然不舍美人受苦,双手把罗勤耕的大腿放在  
腰上,温柔的放入两根手指。罗勤耕一只手不  
自觉的往外伸,眼里像要流下泪似的,罗浮生  
心疼的吻了吻罗勤耕的眉眼,一手交握住罗勤  
耕那只手。

 

“可以吗?”

 

罗浮生也忍的难受,但看到罗勤耕总忍不住要  
温柔以待,罗勤耕其实没有多少意识,视线迷  
蒙的看着罗浮生,手上被那人十指紧扣,莫名  
的就有些安心。

 

“嗯……”

 

见对方答应,罗浮生面上一喜,那物迫不及待  
的挤了进去,罗勤耕还是没忍住眼角滑了泪。  
罗浮生轻吻着他的嘴角,吻去了他动情的泪  
水。

 

“别怕……”

 

长衫的扣子终于是被他解开了,但罗浮生私心  
的没将长衫脱去,只是半褪不褪的,让人想起  
那句“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的诗句。

 

罗浮生没有直奔中心,而是从罗勤耕的唇吻  
着,一路向下,在罗勤耕的锁骨上才发狠的咬  
了一口,印下一个印记。

 

罗勤耕紧张的很,那处吞着罗浮生的整根,罗  
浮生含住他胸前两点的时候,罗勤耕就没忍住  
射了,白色从罗浮生的小腹流下,罗勤耕因为  
姿势原因看不见,但这并不能止住他烧红的  
脸。

 

罗勤耕听见罗浮生伏在他胸口闷笑了一声,带  
着薄茧的手捏住了他胸前的一点,一手把玩  
着,另一端被他含在嘴里舔吸着,像个没断奶  
的孩子。

 

罗勤耕脸红的要命,一半是因为药性,一半是  
羞的。

 

罗浮生一直勤勤恳恳的在他身上动作,将罗勤  
耕两腿分开,吻落在他的大腿两侧,罗勤耕白  
净的皮肤上很容易能吸出青紫的印子。他将罗  
勤耕抱在怀里,将那处顶在穴口放了进去。

 

“啊……疼……别……”

 

 

罗勤耕抓着罗浮生的衣服,几欲将它抓破,罗  
浮生含住罗勤耕红透了的耳根,手在罗勤耕背  
上轻拍着。

 

“别怕,交给我。”

 

罗勤耕坐在罗浮生身上整个骑乘的姿势,然而  
他不知道怎么动,只知道疼的厉害。罗浮生也  
明白他懵懂,干脆将罗勤耕揉进怀里,自己向  
上顶弄,乳白的液体直接射进了罗勤耕的体  
内。

 

罗勤耕只觉体內被塞的满满的,他整个人都缩  
在罗浮生怀里,脸埋在里面只当个缩头乌龟不  
肯去看。

 

罗浮生将人转过身来,那处重新将人塞满,手  
握住了罗勤耕挺立的性器。手上下套弄着,快  
感刺激着罗勤耕的大脑,他口中不住的发出呻  
吟。

 

罗浮生恶趣味的按住了罗勤耕的龟头,身下用  
力一顶,双重刺激下罗勤耕终是再一次高潮射  
了出来。

 

罗浮生将人摆来摆去,各种姿势乐不思蜀,罗  
勤耕到底不如罗浮生常年锻炼精力充沛,愣是  
在罗浮生来回抽插的时候晕了过去。

 

罗浮生意识到自己将人干晕了,耳根不住的烧  
了烧,忍着未尽的情欲抽了出来,性器在罗勤  
耕大腿处来回蹭弄,直接射在了罗勤耕身上。

 

可一看到罗勤耕毫无保留的躺在床上,罗浮生  
止不住的精虫上脑,很快分身又不怕死的立了  
起,罗浮生看了一眼昏过去的罗勤耕,暗骂了  
“草”,认命的将人抱进浴室清洗起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 日常


End file.
